The Dance
by CMCG94
Summary: Atticus plans a dance and thinks it's the perfect time for Alexis to tell Jaden how she feels.And then theres the bet! Fianceshipping. sorry suck at summaries.


**This was sort of written awhile back, but I changed a few things. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!Gx, cuz if I did Jay and Lex would have so already been tighter.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

It was a day like any other. I was walking out of class with Jaden and Syrus, it was our last year here at Duel Academy and things were finally getting back to normal. Well, normal for us. We where heading down the dirt road that lead to the Slifer dorms.  
"Hey Lex," Jaden said all of a sudden.  
"What?" I replied staring at him.  
"Your brothers coming." he added pointing towards my brother who was running at us with great speed. By the time he reached us he was out of breathe.

"Hey bro, what's up?" I asked him as he finally got control of his breathing. He looked at me and it seemed as he was about to jump with joy, he looked so excited.  
"Lexi, your not going to believe what I just did." he said. I could feel my smile turn into a frown as I heard his words. Atticus always had ideas that ended up giving me a huge headache. Whatever he did, it was going to make me want to hurt him.  
"Atticus what did you do know. I swear if it evolves me, I'll be a lonely child." I looked at him as he thought about it, then he gave an innocent smile saying  
"Well, I guess you'll find out sooner or later. Bye sissy." was the last thing he said before taking off.  
"What was that about?" I heard Syrus ask Jaden. He shrugged and looked at me. I shrugged, but as if on cue an announcement came on saying

' **Students, this is to in form you that tomorrow night will be a Spring dance. You should find a date and get a ticket. Hope to see you there.'**

"I think I found out what Atticus was talking about." Syrus said, but before Jaden, or me could answer we felt a rumble in the ground. We turned around to see almost every boy at this school, with Chazz leading them, running towards us. I knew what they all wanted and I swear I'm going to kill Atticus for this, but right now I needed to find a way out of this. I looked around, but there was nowhere to hide, and I knew I couldn't out run them, so I did the only thing I could. I grabbed Jaden's arm and pulled him by me and as soon as the boys where close enough I yelled

"Jaden's my date!"

Everyone was shocked to say the least, but none as much as Jaden himself. He looked at me with a face of total confusion. I mouthed the words 'later' and he just nodded before looking forward. Bad move Jay. He was getting death glares from all the boys.  
"YOU STOLE MY ALEXIS, YOU SLIFER SLACKER!" Chazz yelled as he and the group got closer to Jaden . They looked as if they were about to murder him, so I stepped in between Jaden and the crazed fan boys.  
"DON'T TOUCH HIM, OR YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE GRADUATION!" my voice had an anger, threat, and command in it that I've never heard before. Each boy had looks of total fear in there face. They gave some more ugly looks at Jaden, which caused me to growl and them to take off. I had clamed down by the time that I turned to face my two friends.

"Wow Lex, remind me never to get on your bad side." Jaden said with a smile, which I returned. Then he mouthed 'now', I nodded before turning to Syrus.  
"Sy, do you think you can give me and Jay a minute."  
"Sure, I'll just go see if Bastion can help me out with my new strategies, see you guys later." He said running off. I looked at Jaden who was smirking.  
"So, we're going to the dance together?" he asked, his smirk never going down.  
"Look Jay, you don't have to go with me. I don't think I'm even going, I just didn't want those boys chasing me everywhere to be there date." I mumbled under my breathe, kind of disappointed that Jaden didn't want to go with me. Before Jay could say anything though we heard someone screaming.

"Jadey! Oh, Jadey!" Jaden froze in place. He looked scared, which is weird cause Jaden's never scared. He didn't move, but mouthed 'help me'. I just looked at him with a confused look.  
"Jadey, there you are." Blair said as she dragged Jaden by the collar to the side. They where out of hearing distances, but I could see fine. I don't know why, but seeing Jaden with her was burning me up in side. Okay, that's a lie. I was burning up, because I was uncontrollably, and passionately in love with him. Why was Blair even here. Two years ago she was barely in the 5th grade. She came here to be with Zane, but ended up dueling Jaden and had to go back home. But now, now she was in love with my Jaden, I mean Jaden. Why couldn't she just wait to come here, like after we graduated. I saw as she walked up, getting closer to Jaden, asking him something. He shook his head and backed up, but was forced to stop because a boulder got in his way. Damn boulder. He said something and she got tears in her eyes. She asked him something and he replied, but it didn't look like he said much. What ever it was though, it was enough for her to runaway crying. As she past me, she glared and if looks could kill I swear. I looked at Jaden who was walking towards me.

"What was that about?" I asked him as soon as he was next to me.  
"She asked me to the dance." Jaden said  
"Oh," was my reply "But wouldn't she be happy to go with you."  
"She would be," Jaden started "If I was going with her."  
"Well then I don't see why- Wait. What?" Did I just hear what I think I did.  
"Yeah, I told her I was already going with you. You know if you still want to go?" he said rubbing the back of his head, a blush appearing on his face.

"Yeah! I mean yes! I mean of course I want to go with you." God did I just say that. I could feel my face heat up with a blush. He chuckled a little at it which made my blush stronger.  
"So I guess I'll see you later, then." he said.  
"Yeah, I got to go look for something to wear. Bye Jay." I said as I grabbed his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. I took about one step when I realized what I had down. I turned around my face boiling only to find Jaden the same.  
"Jaden, I'm sorr- I don't- I ." placing my hands over my face to try and cool down the heat.  
"Alexis it's fine. Really." I heard him say. I removed my hands to see him right in front of me.

"I liked it." he whispered before kissing me on the cheek and walking off. My hand went up to my cheek. I can't believe that just happened. My hand still on my cheek as I walked off towards my dorm with a huge smile plastered on my face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

As I entered my room I saw Atticus laying on my bed reading something. What is that? Oh no, please don't tell me.  
"Atticus, give me back my diary!" I yelled scaring him so much that he fell off the bed, but I jumped and grabbed my dairy before it fell.  
"So Lexi, I was right when I said you wanted Jaden as you boyfriend." he smirked big and I could feel my was heat up again.  
"Just how much did you read, Atti?" I asked almost dreading the answer.

"Oh, I read enough. I mean you write about him in every page and I was like on the third chapter." he said smirking.  
"Atticus, your lucky I'm in a good mood or I might just have killed you." He gave an innocent smile which I laughed at.  
"Oh, by the way," I began "about the dance." Atticus covered his face as if I were going to hurt him, but to his surprise I hugged him. "Thanks." I said.  
"Hmm." he said with a thinking face as soon as I let go.

"Lets see. Alexis hugged me for planning a dance. Alexis, my little sister. The Alexis that hates dances, so that can only mean that… YOUR GOING TO THE DANCE WITH JADEN!" I just nodded my blush returning. He just smiled like an idiot.  
"Oh wow. Now all I have to do is get you to confuse that you love him first and I win." he said to himself.  
"Win what?" I asked as my curiosity went wild.  
'The bet." he replied as if I had a clue to what he was saying.  
"What bet?"  
"The one I made with Zane. We betted on which one of you would tell the other first how they felt. Me on you and Zane on Jay-man." he told me sitting on my bed.

"And what, if I may ask, did you bet on?" I asked sitting next to him.  
"Well if I win, which I will, Zane has to do the chicken dance in front of the whole school. If I lose, which I won't, then I have to do it, only I have to wear a chicken suit." he said. Are they sure I'm relented to him, I mean they could have got the families mixed up at birth or something right.  
"So you want me to confuse to Jaden that I love him. Even if he doesn't feel the same way and this ruins are friendship, just so you can win a bet you made with Zane?" I asked him with a stern voice.  
"Uh, yeah." he said which earned him a slap on the head.  
"Lex, do you really think he's not going to love you back. It's so obvious, I mean he dies every time his with you. He's properly just to dense to realize it." he said earning him another slap.

"Don't insult him!"  
"Sorry. Sorry, but really your going to have to tell him sooner or later."  
"I know, but what if your not right and he only thinks of me as a friend or sister." I mumbled looking down.  
"Then I'll kick his butt in a duel." Atticus replied.  
"Like you can even try. He wiped you last time."  
"Hey, I was brain washed and was being controlled by a mask. Give me a little credit. Besides, I'm not going to have to duel him, sense he feels the same way."

"Okay, Atti. Now why don't you go, so I can look for something to where." I said getting up and walking to the door.  
"You got it, sissy. Later." he said walking out. I smiled as I closed the door. He may be a dork sometimes, but I love him anyway. Now to look for something to wear. I went through my closet and to my relief surprise I found the perfect dress. Though I don't really remember buying it. Note to self thank Atti later. Now the only thing was to ask Mindy and Jasmine with help on the hair. That is if they don't freak when I tell them who I'm going with. Then as if on cue my two best friends came through the door.

"Lexi, your not going to believe who asked me to the dance." Mindy said with hearts in her eyes.  
"Who?" I asked even though I knew she would tell me anyway.  
"Chazz." she said dreamily.  
"Yeah, and thought for sure he'd ask you Lex." Jasmine said.  
"Oh, he did, along with every other boy at this school." I told them  
"Ouch, how'd you get out of that mess?" Jazz asked me.  
"I told them I already had a date and they almost murdered him." I told them sitting in my desk chair.

"You already have a date?! Do we know him?! Is he cute?! Who is he?! " they asked me in a rush of words.  
"Umm, yes, yes, and I think so." I said my blush making it's come back.  
"Well are you going to tell us?" Jasmine asked. I shrugged.  
"Is it Bastion?"  
"No."  
"Jim?"  
"No."  
"Hasselberry?"  
"No."  
"Harrington?"  
"Ewe, no. Does he even go to this school still?" I asked.  
"Right, sorry." Mindy said.

"Wait, is it Jaden Yuki?" Jasmine asked looking me in the eye."So who's your date, Jazz?" I asked trying to get the attention off me.  
"Oh my god, it is. Wow, Lex I knew you liked him. Ever since first year."  
"Okay fine. Yes he's my date and yes I've like him since first year. Happy." All I got in reply though was there screams. I covered my ears and boy do they have lungs.  
"Now that your done are you going to tell me who's your date?" I asked Jasmine.  
"I'm going with Jesse." she replied, a smile on her face.  
"That's great, when did he get back?"  
"Yesterday.""Lucky you then." I said smiling.  
"Okay there was something I wanted to ask you guys." I said looking at both of them. Mindy still had hearts in her eyes so I couldn't help, but smile."Will you guys help me with my hair?"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

The day went fast and we had to there at 8. So we spent practically the who day getting ready. We where all ready walking down to meet the boys. Mindy wearing a yellow strapless dress that went knee high. Her hair in a full pony tail and she wore light pink lipstick. High heels that matched the dress too. Jasmine wore the same thing only hers was pink. Me, I was wearing the dress I so happen to find. It was a midnight blue dress that strapped around my neck and went down to my feet cutting open at the left side of my thigh. My hair was curled and in a ponytail that rested over my right shoulder. My bangs brushed to the side. I wore dark eyelash and red lipstick. My black high heels strapped up my ankle. As we got to the arena we could see Jesse and Chazz waiting. Chazz wearing full black tux and Jesse wearing one with a light blue shirt. They each took their respectful dates by the arms and lead them inside. Jesse told me to wait here for Jay. As soon as they where out of sight I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I turned around to be face to face with Jaden. And oh my god, if I thought he looked cute before, he was ten times as hot. He wore a black tux with gold cuffs, tie, and a crimson red shirt. His usually wild and untamed hair was slicked back and well…tamed. In his hands he had a red rose and just by staring at him I could feel my blush coming. To make things worse he had that same goofy smile that took my breathe away."Wow Lex, you look beautiful." he said handing me the rose."You look great yourself. I mean wow." I replied which he chuckled at."Yeah, I guess do go when I'm trying to impress." he said making me smile."You always impress me." I told him taking his arm as he lead me into the building. The place looked great. Like any other dance I guess."Well since this is a dance, would you like to." Jaden asked and I just nodded. He lead me to the dance floor and it felt like we where the only ones there. Dancing with Jaden, to me felt like magic. We danced, hang out with our friends, and just had a blast. I didn't want it to end. I was really going to put this night as one of my favorites.

By the time the dance was almost over, me and Jaden where just dancing."So Lex," he began "Was the only reason you wanted to come with because you didn't want to be chased by all those guys?""Well no." I said and he stopped to twirl me. Then pulled me back to be only inches away from his face."Then what was your other reason?" he asked smiling as we got back in rhythm. I smiled back."I really wanted to go with you." I said in a soft tone and blushed because of it. Why do I always have to blush?"You know, you look really cute when you blush." Thanks Jay more heat to the fire."Jaden there's something I wanted to ask you." I said hesitant"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Well I'd rather tell you somewhere else." I said  
"Like our cliff?" he thought not really thinking about it. Our cliff, that sounds nice."Sure, let go there." I told him as we walked out. The night was nice. The moon was nearly full and the sky full of stars. Though it was a bit cold. I think Jaden noticed it to cause he gave me his jacket."Thanks Jay." I mumbled slipping my arms through the sleeves. We got there in no time and Jaden spoke first.  
"So you wanted to tell me?""Yeah, well you see it's kind of hard." I said looking down.  
"Well would you mind if I asked you something first?" I looked at him, his eyes shining in the moon.  
"Sure Jay what is it."  
"Well it's kind of hard to say, too. So would you mind if I umm, showed you?" I stared at him confused. My eyes slanting as I did.

"I guess it depends. What do you want to show me?" he smiled as his arm made it's way around my waist and pull my body to his. His lips hovering over mine."This." he whispered before his lips crashed on mine. It didn't take long for me to kiss him back. I couldn't believe it. I was kissing Jaden Yuki. The man that had saved me and our friends so many times before. The man who helped me find my brother. The man who I fell in love with. We separated in desperate need of air. His lips still hovering over mine. Then he said the words that made my heart jump for joy.  
"I love you." I looked into his beautiful, chocolate, brown eyes. They reflected his words.  
"I love you, too." I said and he smile my favorite smile before kissing me again. Oh yes, this was definitely going to be the be the best day of my life. So far, and the next would win the funniest as my older brother did his dance for losing the bet.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay so what do you think. Please no flames and any constructive criticism is welcome. **

**I'll try to update She's the man gx, ****but until then, later- CMCG94**


End file.
